Good Luck Renzia
by raenbc
Summary: What's the story behind all the songs P.J. keeps writing about the girl with green eyes? P.J./OC Please R&R!
1. Song The Heart Sang

**I wanted to write this after seeing the Good Luck Charlie episode where P.J. wants to write a jingle for Bob. I got the idea when I saw him sitting on the porch rail. Also, he's my favorite charcter, and there didn't seem to be any fanfics about him.**

5/16/10 12:22 PM

Good Luck Renzia

Frayed strings dangled from a vanity, with nothing attached to them and nowhere to go. Renzia Sark didn't know why she kept them, or even the reason the strings were there in the first place. It was something she left unquestioned, like why her eyes were so green. They were going to stay that way, and that's just how it was.

Even after walking out the front door, Renzia wondered how she would get to wherever she was going. She could see the limo parked not far away, but in such a new place, everything was a mystery. Besides, the driver was off-duty at the moment, so she had no on to ask: Where are we headed today? There was no 'we', it was just her.

Visiting relatives was an ordinary thing, but her cousin's house was overwhelming. Renzia could hear echoes in closets, and that bothered her. Scared her, even. It just wasn't her, so she had to get away. She left the mansion before breakfast, and the warm Saturday air welcomed her into town. The real town. The nice, simple town. No hilltop mansions in sight.

In her simple white sundress, Renzia strolled along unfamiliar sidewalks. She was happy to be wearing sandals, they let her feet breathe. Her silky dark hair went far past her shoulders, it was 23 inches long. She didn't let it hide the features of her face, which always seemed to raise the question: "What are you?" No matter where she went. She knew all too well that saying "Mixed" was way too simple of an answer, but Renzia never talked much. She was too shy for that.

For well over twenty minutes, Renzia walked straight forward. She listened to birds chirp, watched squirrels run up trees, and walked through some sprinklers if no one was home. She was sure that anyone around could her laughing, but no one seemed to care. Renzia took in nature's beauty, and breathed out a feeling of freedom into the atmosphere.

Then she saw him. She couldn't notice his eyes, since they were closed, but she smiled at the way the stranger's fingers strummed guitar strings. He knew what freedom was too, she could tell. She wasn't close enough to hear the music the boy was making, but her own heart seemed to sing taking in the sight. It was nice, but that's all she could say about it, since the boy just let her pass by.

That wasn't a sad moment, it was hardly a moment. Renzia made a deal with herself as she walked past the house. She was going to keep her thoughts inside her own head, where they were safe. No boy sitting on the rail of his front porch was going to change that, and neither was the tire swing in the yard.

Her smile faded as she walked on. Renzia could tell she was lying to herself. Her situation wasn't about sadness at all. She was perfectly happy, it was her shyness that kept her away. She couldn't tell herself she wouldn't get sucked into some stranger's life. She was shutting herself out, and if she kept doing that, everyone would be a stranger to her. Even herself.

Forcing herself to turn around, Renzia walked past the house again. Slowly. She knew she looked like she had no idea where she was going, and the boy on the porch proved her right about that. "Are you lost?"

Even his voice was musical to her. Renzia knew this because when she heard it, her ears perked up. Distinctive. A good quality. She smiled, looking up at him. "I'm new in town. Staying with other family until my parents move everything over here." It was the most she'd ever said to a stranger without a parent or friend by her side. Renzia was almost proud of herself.

Very briefly, Renzia thought about stepping onto the porch steps. She dismissed the thought as quickly as it came, though. She saw trouble, because that was only thing her awkwardness could lead to. Standing still wasn't doing much good either, and she wondered what to do with herself as the boy stood up. He leaned his guitar up against the column behind him, and put his hands on the rail.

"Is that an original song you were playing just now?" Renzia couldn't help but ask. "Yeah." He said, being modest about it. Even though Renzia didn't know if he could tell she was amazed but what she heard. "Well, it was great." She said shyly.

"Thanks." He said, after she watched his blue eyes widen and saw a smile spread across his face. She failed to notice it flushed red. Renzia felt like she was running out of things to say, even though she hadn't introduced herself yet. She was waiting on him to do that.

"That songs just a work in progress, though. I started it this morning. Good to know somebody likes it."

His sad expression and low tone implied something, but Renzia was too afraid to ask what that was. Pressure was crushing down on her shoulders, and she didn't know where it came from. Talking to new people had always been a challenge for her, but this was the worst case yet. Until he broke the ice. "I'm P.J. Duncan, by the way."

"Renzia." She told him. "Renzia Sark." She reached her hand up so he could shake it, since she was still standing on the sidewalk. P.J. reached down and they met in the middle. They both knew their awkward handshake would be a memorable moment. Renzia was embarrassed, but he just smiled at her. "Renzia." P.J. echoed. "That's an interesting name."

Usually when people referred to Renzia's name as interesting, she knew they meant weird. P.J. didn't sound like he meant that at all though, and she didn't notice they were still holding hands from the handshake. "It's Greek." "You're Greek?" P.J. asked, sounding shocked. Renzia didn't blame him. She knew she certainly didn't look Greek, if there was a way to. Probably because she wasn't. Out of all the people who asked her about her nationalities, Renzia didn't see a problem in telling him what they were.

"No, actually. My parents just liked the name. Most people would say I'm just about everything else, though." P.J. almost laughed when Renzia rubbed the back of her neck and tried to shrug that off. "Why is that?" He asked. Renzia surprised herself by answering, even though she wanted to. "I'm a quarter Asian, a quarter Black, a quarter Latina and a quarter White."

"Really?" "You don't believe me?" She whispered. "No, no, I believe you." P.J. answered. "That's really cool." Renzia shrugged, but said: "Yeah, I always thought so." In her calm tone. Nervously, she looked down at her hand. She almost gasped, seeing that it was still in P.J.'s. He didn't seem to notice.

"Uh…" She began, not knowing how to tell him that she felt uncomfortable like that. The reason behind that was that Renzia felt perfectly content that way. Realizing that, she knew there was a problem. Something she needed desperately to fix. As quickly as humanly possible. Panicking in that moment, she snatched her hand back.

Renzia was surprised because she didn't know she had the ability to snatch anything. P.J. was surprised because he could actually feel his hand burning. And strangest of all: His heart breaking.

From what? It didn't make sense. The whole situation just wasn't logical. Not that P.J. had ever looked at anything in life in a logical sense. It wasn't that he found life a lot less enjoyable that way, he just knew logic had absolutely nothing to do with love. Knowing that, he also knew he had to be going crazy. What did love have to do with anything? All he had was in front of him was a face and a name.

"I'm sorry." Renzia said quietly, seconds later. "I just have to go. I left the… house without telling anybody and… maybe they're worried about me. Um… bye." P.J. nodded, trying to hide his confusion. Renzia probably picked up on it because he didn't say a word. Only after she was gone did he echo one of her words. "Maybe?" He didn't doubt that Renzia's family was worried about her, but that didn't matter. He couldn't think about that while he looked down at his hand. It had gone limp, almost lifeless.

He could still feel his heartbeat, going faster than he ever remembered.

**Thanks for reading! How was that? I can't wait to write more!**


	2. First Day Of School

**I DO NOT OWN GOOD LUCK CHARLIE**

Monday morning started off with a crash, when a cart collided with Renzia's bed. She slowly opened her eyes to find Gill, the butler, standing in the doorway with an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry Renzia, I know you have to get up early for school, so… enjoy breakfast." She groaned when she realized that's what was on the cart, but gave a small wave goodbye as Gill left to go back to work.

She ate as quickly as she could, feeling awkward when she bent over the cart since she didn't want to eat on the bed. She was amazed she didn't get grapefruit juice in her eye, or drop the spoon. She took her glass of water in the bathroom with her since she didn't have to walk far to get there. It was right next to her walk-in closet.

Renzia brushed her teeth in the dark, so she could watch the toothbrush light up to spell out her name. When it came time to do her hair, she clapped to turn the lights on. She decided to keep her hair as it was naturally. She looked through rows and rows of lipstick until she found her ideal shade, sad she was too afraid to mess up the mirror by testing them out first. That was always fun. Renzia didn't really need mascara, since her eyelashes were so long, and she silently thanked her mother for that one.

* * *

Renzia's eyes lit up when she saw her new wardrobe. Designer labels, dress of every color and size, outfits from every decade. Footwear lined the entire closet floor, and there was a full wall dedicated to just pocketbooks. Once again, she was overwhelmed.

She knew her cousin's family didn't spend money like this anymore. Once they had their dream house they were happy, and they found a butler just to make things easier. Renzia was family though, and everything they did for her was in effort to make their house feel like home.

Being in a mansion was like being on another planet, but Renzia would never admit that. Realizing she was wasting time staring into what she felt was a modern-day princess's closet, Renzia picked whatever was closet in reach, and went on with her routine.

* * *

Renzia prepared herself for being put on display for new classmates in the front of every room, as she was introduced by the teacher. Only when she got to the front door of South High, she remembered there wouldn't be time for that.

Renzia got through the first three class periods by keeping her eyes on her own paper, and nowhere else. There wasn't a test scheduled that day in math, social studies or science, but Renzia kept quiet anyway. The only people who seemed to notice her were the teachers, when Renzia handed in her work. The reason behind was that she was always the first one to finish.

Spanish class was fourth period, and Renzia could feel her hands shaking as she walked in the door. She wasn't sure why she picked the class. She could speak Spanish as well as she could speak English, but being in the class meant she would actually have to speak. That could be a challenge. Shy as she was, Renzi liked challenge.

Renzia took the first available seat, and a relieved smile spread across her face. She had always had good luck in life. She had never broken a bone or lost any money. She never forgot to bring an umbrella and ended up walking in the pouring rain. This time, her luck was just about the neighbor she found. Someone who wasn't a total stranger. She hesitated to speak since his head was turned the other way, toward the window. Then she remembered the countless times her parents told her it was okay to initiate a conversation, and thought: Say something. First, the obvious. The greeting.

"Hi, P.J." He turned his head to her before she got through her short sentence. "Hey, Renzia." He replied, surprised. The teacher began to talk. Renzia knew the teacher was talking about a project but, of course, she had no idea what that was. Rather than ask the teacher who she'd only known of for a few seconds, she asked P.J. "Um, can you catch me up?" She whispered. "What are we learning?" He tiltled his head so he can whisper back. 'Well, right now we're learning how humiliating it's gonna be when we have to get up here in front of everybody and act out a scene from a novella." R enzia gave a small giggle. Then, she thought about what he said. "Don't you need partners for that?"

"Yeah. That's what she's assigning right now. I just hope whoever I get partnered up with knows what they're talking about, 'cause I don't."

When P.J.'s name was called, he held his breath. The teacher shrugged and said: "The only person left is the new girl." He couldn't help but roll his eyes. "The new girl has a name, you know." "Yes, I do." The teacher replied. "Renzia, welcome to South High." Renzia smiled, just briefly, then turned to P.J. "Well, I… I know what I'm talking about." She told him quietly. "Are you happy?" She asked, hoping he would be, since she was. "Not really." P.J. mumbled, making Renzia draw back, hurt. His eyes went wide when he saw that. "I didn't mean because of you." He lowered his tone to a whisper again.

"The teacher stole my line."

**I finally updated, YAY! Next chapter is where the story really starts, I can't wait to write it. The reason I've been so slow with updates is that my laptop is all messed up. Hopefully I'll get it fixed soon, If not I'll just try to type on my computer. Thanks for reading, tell me what you think!**


End file.
